<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Fuckening NOW WITH ADDED POLLEN Fic by RushReylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675443">The Beautiful Fuckening NOW WITH ADDED POLLEN Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushReylo/pseuds/RushReylo'>RushReylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Sex, Sex Pollen, Yavin 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushReylo/pseuds/RushReylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something major happens between Rey and Ben Solo, two padawans at the Temple on Yavin 4. To fix their relationship, Master Luke sends them on a trip to find a precious relic. They find pollen instead.</p><p>For the Reylo Smutember event! Prompt: Heat - Love is in the air…! Quite literally sometimes. Prompt includes: Animalistic tendencies, sex pollen, ABO, heat/mating seasons.</p><p>Shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl">TheAberrantWriterGirl</a>for the beta, and the amazing title. </p><p>Also, special thanks to anon for making this amazing piece of art &lt;3<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben landed the falcon, his eyes narrowed in concentration, staring forward as he guided the ship down into the lush green foliage. His copilot, Rey, sat next to him in the cockpit with a frown chiseled on her face. They both stood up and went to their respective quarters to gather their supplies for the expedition Master Luke sent them on, his parting words echoing in their minds.</p><p>
  <em> What happened yesterday was unacceptable, but I hope getting that relic will help. You have your respective datapads, review them, learn and share the information with each other, and use that information for your mission. I need you to build your communication and teamwork skills but most of all I need you to stop competing, stop fighting, and making choices that may lead to one of if not both of your deaths. Your actions affect everyone at the temple, and I think fulfilling this mission will help you both. Don’t come back without it.  </em>
</p><p>Ben and Rey didn’t speak for the first hour. They were accompanied by an MD13 droid, which helped carry their gear. The droid stood a little taller than Ben, and his dull grey, lanky humanoid frame stuck out in the wilderness. His eyes were a matte green, and he intermittently scanned the forest. The massive trees shaded them from the two suns, and the sounds of the wilderness echoed around them. Ben was in the lead and Rey behind him. Bored, she decided to break the ice. </p><p>“Your uncle is punishing us, isn’t he?” She used her wooden quarterstaff as they walked. </p><p>“Absolutely, but we both know this is your fault.” </p><p>“<em>My </em> fault? I didn’t know the oh so serious Ben Solo was a comedian.”  </p><p>He stopped in his tracks and whirled around so quickly her face bumped into his massive chest. She took a step back, and he glared at her. </p><p>“I can be funny, Rey.”</p><p>Rey eyed him and the frown that was glued to her face from Falcon to that moment, broke into a sincere smile. She laughed, shaking her head, and walked around him to lead.  “The data pad Solo, we going to talk about it? I assume you analyzed it.”  </p><p>“Yes, did you?”</p><p>“Of course, was it me or was it incredibly boring?”</p><p>“I found mine informative and interesting.”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “Kiss arse, of course you would. Your uncle and his eccentric ideas: find a relic in one of the first temples built, take notes, don't die. I wonder why he wants it?”</p><p>“Well if you actually tried to think instead of react, it's obvious. He believes if you and I work together once, we won't hate each other anymore.”</p><p>“I doubt how I feel for you will change with one or one thousand assignments.” Rey responded, still leading them deeper into the fauna, using the Force to guide her toward the temple they were supposed to find. “As if dealing with you for a few days will suddenly change my mind about you being an uptight know it all who enjoys hearing his own voice.”</p><p>Ben jostled her, knocking her quarterstaff out of her hands. “Sorry, I was too busy enjoying the sound of my voice to realize you were standing next to me.”</p><p>Rey knelt, picked it up, and with a quick snap, swooped Ben’s legs, knocking him to the ground. </p><p>“Sorry, I reacted; next time I’ll try thinking.” She stood and continued walking into the brush, laughing to herself. </p><p>The droid stepped over Ben, “I can assure you both, it is me who is actually being punished. I never should have left those droids unaccompanied, and now I'm stuck with you two, your uncle always liked making a point.”</p><p>Ben stood up, ignoring the droid’s comment. He caught up to her, a couple of leaves from the ground still stuck to his black, long-sleeve sweater. “What kind of data did your pad have? Can I see?” </p><p>Rey stopped and slung her backpack from her back to the front, grabbed it from inside, and placed it into his hand. She watched as he tried to turn it on, his black and grey outfit complimenting his hair and goatee. For some reason it wasn’t working. He tried to login again. Unsuccessful. Her eyes trailed to his massive hand as it ran through his hair, a habit he always did when he was frustrated or nervous. She wondered which it was when he locked eyes with her, annoyed.</p><p>“Did you lock me out of yo—” </p><p>“Aw, Benny,” Luke’s image popped up from the data pad, “I told you, read your respective data pads and share the information. You two wanted to act like children, so I decided to treat you as such. Work as a team, use each other's strengths and supplement each other's weaknesses. Believe me when I say you’re both very flawed. Oh and good luck.”</p><p>“Your datapad, maybe it's not locked.” She yanked it out of his hand when he pulled it from his knapsack. As she tried to access the information, once again Luke popped up with a similar message. </p><p>“Oh Rey.” Luke chuckled. “I hope you didn’t stab Ben. I need you to work together. This is what I like to call, evolving, or for you two, growing up. Tell each other what you’ve both studied, learn how to communicate, but most of all, work together. I'll see you when you get back.”</p><p>She groaned, and Ben nodded in agreement. They continued their walk, sharing the contents of their respective data pads, exchanging insults and barbs as they walked through the forest.</p><p>
  <em> “My uncle’s coordinates on where to land were specific, so stop whining about going through the forest.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know why you’re leading, your sense of direction is awful, and I can’t even see over your stupid shoulders. Ever heard of leg day?” </em>
</p><p>The suns were now setting, and they decided to set up camp, eat, and discuss the remainder of the route.</p><p>“It’s a stupid place to camp. The winds are picking up and our tents could blow over.” Rey declared as she observed the meadow in front of them. “I’m sure EmmDee agrees with me.”</p><p>The droid turned to answer but Ben replied instead. “Good point, lets just set up base in the forest, in which we have no way to actually see if a predator or enemy is approaching.” </p><p>“Predator? Enemy? What kind of villains are hiding in the woods? Storm troopers? The Sith? Oh, I know, maybe bearsloths are on this planet. The trees and bushes will shield us from the sun, the wind, and I’m pretty sure we’re safe as the only animal that's dangerous to us on this planet is at the bottom of the ocean.”</p><p>Ben exhaled loudly, his head turned up at the sky. “Ok, Lets camp in the forest, but we need to be vigilant, the archives on this planet haven’t been updated in over 300 standard years. A lot can happen within that time.”</p><p>“It's a shame, neither of you bothered to ask the terrestrial droid for advice,” MD13 muttered.</p><p>+</p><p>The fire crackled, their bellies full as they discussed the strategy for tomorrow. Rey warmed her hands and arms to keep warm. MD13 was in his tent.</p><p>“You can tell it's almost spring. Cold at night, pleasant during the day.” She walked into her tent and pulled the blanket around her with her body shivering slightly. “Does this part of the planet have four seasons?” </p><p>He wondered why she was being conversational, assuming the worst, he waited for an insult, but it never came. “It's transitioning to spring, the summers are warmer and though it doesn’t snow, it does get cold. Are you okay? I know it's a little cooler than the desert.”</p><p>“It's been so long, I’ve forgotten the heat. I’ve lived on Yavin 4 much longer than I did on Jakku. I remember the sandstorms more than anything and the—”</p><p>“Sound of the wind howling in the night,” Ben finished for her. Rey stared at him blankly, and once again ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I remember you told me that when we were younger.”</p><p>“You remembered?” She was a child the last time she talked about Jakku. She wondered what else he’d remembered but she was too afraid to ask.</p><p>“I recall most of our childhood, before everything changed. Maybe, we can get there again someday.” He cleared his throat. “Why don’t I take the first watch and you get some rest.”</p><p>Rey crawled into her tent as he settled against a tree, his hand on his blaster, alert.</p><p>+</p><p>“Ben, I want you to meet Rey. She’s the newest member of the temple. Give her a tour, and then take her to the cafeteria for lunch. You can take her to the edge of the jungle, but no farther. She doesn’t talk, but I heard from Maz that she’s a great listener.” Luke squatted, his robes splayed on the ground. His soft eyes met the tiny girl’s. “This is my nephew, Ben. He’s a good kid. He loves to talk about the temple and the Force even more. If you ever have questions or need someone, he will help you. For now, he will be your guide. Is that okay?” She looked at Luke and lowered her chin slightly, an almost indistinguishable nod. “Great, and Ben, thanks for helping out. I’ll see you both at lunch.” Luke stood, let go of Rey's hand, and headed back toward the supply ship.</p><p>Ben started walking in the direction of the temple, and gestured to Rey to follow him “C’mon, lets go. The faster we start the quicker we get to the cafeteria.” He started his prepared speech, excited he could finally recite it. “This Jedi temple is over one thousand years old. It was built over a Sith temple. Most, if not all Jedi campuses, are built over them to protect the galaxy. Do you know who the Sith are?” Rey shook her head no as she trotted to keep up. “That's okay, a lot of people don’t. They’re the bad guys, but don’t worry about them, my uncle will protect us if they ever come back. How old are you, anyway? I’m eleven.” </p><p>Rey didn’t answer. </p><p>“Oh that's right. You can’t talk. Do you want to hear more about the temple?” </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>Ben beamed, finally someone wanted to listen to him. “Okay, well these are the temple grounds, and out here the older padawans practice their forms and battle positions, but no one is old enough to do that. Someday I will, I’m going to be a Jedi knight like my uncle. If you’re here that means you will be, too. Did you know we’re the first padawans to be trained in forty-eight years? Really neat, huh.” </p><p>“These here are the meditation rooms,” he waved his hand as he guided her. It’s kind of a boring skill, but if you get really good at it, you can use it during battles. According to the ancient texts, mediations are just as, if not more important, than a lightsaber. I can’t wait to get a lightsaber. I wonder what color my kyber crystal will be? Do you want to see the library? It's my favorite part of the temple. I could spend my entire life reading the archives and couldn't get to all of them. Do you like to read?” Rey looked down, shaking her head. “Why don’t you like to read? You learn from reading you know and then you practice it, that's what the archives are for. I can show you all the good books I found.” Rey continued avoiding Ben’s eyes. “Oh come on Rey, I know you can’t talk but the secret to the Force is reading. Reading is more important than anything. How are you going to be a Jedi if you don’t like to read?” She lifted her head and he saw tears streaming down her face. He knew what she was trying to say but couldn’t.</p><p>“Rey, I can teach you how to read.” </p><p>Her head bobbed up and down, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “C’mon stop crying, we’re almost at the cafeteria and my uncle will think I ditched you or something. Are you hungry?”</p><p>+</p><p>Rey’s eyes snapped open and got up and out of her sleeping bag. She opened her tent to find Ben awake, and though the trees covered most of the sky, she could tell it was twilight.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me for my shift?” she demanded.</p><p>Ben was still leaning against the tree. “Couldn’t sleep, figured I’d let you rest.”</p><p>“You don’t get to decide for us. We have to decide together.”</p><p>Expressionless, he stood up, and headed into the forest.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked. </p><p>He didn’t answer and walked out of sight. She growled, annoyed. She stormed after him.</p><p>She used the Force and found his signature. She took a sharp right, only to find him facing a tree. She whirled around.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>, Rey? Can’t I piss in peace?”</p><p>She rushed back to their camp to make breakfast.</p><p>+</p><p>“You’re nine years old, Rey, start acting like it.” Ben groaned right before she tapped him, her finger hovering over his shoulder in the middle of the night. The temple was surrounded by thunder and lightning. He pulled open his blankets, and she crawled in next to him. “You need to learn how to mute your Force signature. How can you be a Jedi if you can’t sneak up on the Sith?”</p><p>Rey nodded, curled up in a ball, shivering. Ben sighed and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her close. “After a year of thunderstorms, I figured you’d stop getting scared. Just go to sleep, okay? I’ll always protect you.” Ben started to doze off, and for the first time, he heard a soft voice whisper to him—</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>+</p><p>“Alright, so no sentient beings—the temple has been abandoned for three centuries, plant life is harmless, and most of the animal life is located in the ocean,” Rey recited the facts Ben had taught her as they walked through the jungle. They each took turns clearing out the fauna and worked together to reach the temple in a timely fashion, both of them walking together as equals. The suns were setting as the three of them discussed their camping plans. The trees thinned out, and through the Force, they sensed the temple. They raced to the clearing, leaving MD13 behind.</p><p>+</p><p>“Happy Solar Return, Ben!” everyone at the temple cheered at the same time. They all enjoyed an outdoor lunch, and as the younglings played, Luke allowed Ben to teach a new meditation to anyone who wanted to learn. Rey sat in the back, absorbing the lesson. The party ended with high fives and hugs to the gangly teenager. </p><p>“I'm sorry your parents couldn't make it.” Luke put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. “I’m sure when they come in a few months they'll both be surprised that, at fifteen, you're already taller than everyone.” Ben nodded but he was clearly disappointed. “Hey, at this rate maybe you'll pass your uncle Chewy.” Luke chuckled at his own joke and headed back inside. As the students walked back to the temple, one skinny figure stood behind him.</p><p>He turned around.  “Are you ever going to try to mute yourself?” </p><p>Rey’s eyes narrowed. “It's not like you're an enemy.”</p><p>“True, but maybe one day, I will be. You never know, maybe one day you'll give in to the dark side, and I'll have to defend the galaxy.” </p><p>Rey crossed her arms. “Do you want your present or not?”</p><p>Ben gave her a lopsided grin. “You know it.”</p><p>She pulled out a piece of cloth from her pocket. “I explored the jungle. The Force led me to it.”</p><p>She gently opened the folds to reveal a knife.</p><p>“This is a Jedi knife; these were used to fight in the galactic civil war.” Rey could tell from his tone Ben was excited. He snatched it, and with a fast swing, he threw it at the wooden shield leaning against the building. It hit dead center. </p><p>Rey looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>+</p><p>The tall, wispy grass they stood on led to a massive field of gold flowers that swayed in the direction that the wind pushed them. Beyond that were the temple grounds.</p><p>As loud as ever, Ben heard Rey’s thoughts and he responded, “I can’t let you go in there.”</p><p>“I’ve never failed Luke, and I am not about to start now. I’m getting that relic.”</p><p>The temple was almost fully collapsed, with the columns gone and the entire back half of the temple already crumbled.</p><p>He pointed to the building, his eyes narrowed with determination. “The temple is destroyed. You can’t go in there, you’ll get yourself killed. Luke will understand; you know it's not the relic he wants, it's for us to get along.” </p><p>The droid caught up to them and put down their equipment. “My, that temple is in shambles, what a shame. In any case, I think this is a good a place as any to setup ca—”</p><p>“Luke said we can’t come back until we get it.” She reached for her saberstaff hooked on her belt, ignoring the droid. With a shrug, she dropped her backpack.</p><p>Ben tsked and shook his head. “Can’t let you do that, and you know he wouldn’t want you to risk your life.”</p><p>Rey laughed darkly. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” She turned on her saberstaff and rotated it between her hands, determined.</p><p>“Master Luke sent me here to mediate any arguments and help if there is a medical emergency. I would prefer to avoid the medical emergency—could we please somehow de escalate this?” </p><p>Neither acknowledged MD13’s question. </p><p>Ben faced her, his mouth in a flat line. He dropped his bag and with a flick of his wrist his blue lightsaber lit. He stood in a defensive position, ready for her. “What am I going to do? Disarm you. If I must, tie you up and take you back. You are better than this, Rey. It's time we go home and talk to him, I promise he’ll understand.”</p><p>“I can’t fail Luke, and I can’t lose the temple, they’re all I’ve got. Unlike you, I need to prove to him that I belong.” Before he could argue, she gave a gutteral shout and attacked, wild with an energy she found as she reached deep down. He parried her thrust, their lightsabers meeting in the middle.</p><p>She pushed him toward the building, the dry ground under them soft, her boots sinking into the dirt. As she took another step toward him, Ben took a Form V position. She attacked and he easily defended her thrust. Frustrated, she yelled at him as she lunged forward, and their sabers clashed. With a swoop and a thrust he parried her attack. She stared at him, her fury building inside. He was calm, his breathing constant, and that's when she saw it. He was channeling the light, meditating, while she was using the dark side. That only irritated her more. She growled and did something she hadn’t done to him in a while.</p><p>She kicked him, right in the groin.</p><p>With a gasp, Ben collapsed on the ground, groaning and Rey stepped over him and picked up the bag she had dropped on the ground. She turned off her saber and holstered it, eyes forward, with only wildflowers standing in her way. </p><p>She stepped in the field as the suns disappeared into the horizon and the aroma engulfed her. The smell was similar to the soap she used the first time she took a bath at the temple, and her favorite cookies. She continued walking, observing the flowers. They were exceptionally tall, past her knee and mid thigh. Rey skimmed her palms over the tips of the oversized petals. She laughed loudly and twirled through the massive field, the moons shining. She observed her hands and saw that they were completely covered in pollen, shimmering in gold. </p><p>She sneezed. </p><p>The temple grew closer. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Ben screaming something at her, gesturing her toward him. She smiled. He was too far now to catch her. </p><p>“Et Tu Cha!” she shouted joyfully with a wave, her hand gold, reflecting the moonlight. She could see MD13 waving at her with both his arms as well. She giggled, covered in gold dust. She knew she was angry, but the gold was so beautiful. She looked at the largest flower closest to her and picked it, lifting it to her face, the smell so intoxicating. She didn't hear him sneak up, his mouth shut, not breathing. He spun her by the shoulders, and she faced him, still clutching the flower. </p><p>Rey grinned. “God, I hate you so much.” With a laugh, she smacked him in the face with the golden blossom. He coughed and groaned in shock, but just as he sneezed, he bent over and grabbed her, hoisting her  over his shoulder. His clothing, hair, and half of his face was now covered in gold. He leapt using the Force, and suddenly, they were in front of ruins of the temple. He dropped her, rudely. </p><p>“You just poisoned us,” he muttered. She giggled, smelling the flower. </p><p>“How would I poison us?” She was still sitting on the ground, her legs stretched out and open. She was distracted, inhaling the poppy. </p><p>“Rey, pay attention, the pollen hasn’t affected me yet, when you walked into the field it took about a minute for you. Tell me how do you feel? What are your symptoms?”</p><p>She moaned as she sniffed the flower some more. Ben realized she was still clutching it and tried to yank it out of her grip. </p><p>“No! This one's mine, get your own!” She jerked away from him, turning her body away protectively.  </p><p>Ben grabbed her wrist giving it a merciless squeeze, and as she squealed in pain, her palm opened, dropping it on the ground. He picked it up, and as he pulled his arm back to throw it, he stopped. He stared at the flower, at Rey, and then stuffed his face inside the petals.</p><p>“Oh how I love the smell,” he groaned. “It reminds me of the jungle after it rains, and my favorite Alderaanean dessert.” He plopped down next to her, leaning his shoulder against hers and stretched the hand that held the flower far away from her. “I'll share it with you, but for once you need to be nice to me.”</p><p>Rey nodded, and he handed it back. She smelled it and then put it in front of him. “Go on,” she whispered. “Your turn.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, and gazed up at him.</p><p>He wrapped his hand over hers and pulled the flower up toward his face, pulling Rey closer. He breathed it in, not taking his eyes off hers, both of their pupils blown wide.</p><p>+</p><p>“You’re too young, Rey. When you’re sixteen, sure, but at thirteen you can’t just go off planet. My uncle has these rules for a reason.”</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what to do, you're not my parent. I don’t need permission from anyone, least of all, you.”</p><p>“You do need permission from a guardian, and I can’t let you come until we talk to Maz. She’s off the grid, and until we speak to her, you have to stay. I'm sorry, I don’t make the rules.”</p><p>With a sob, Rey crashed into his chest, crying into his shirt. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and smoothed her hair.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” she wailed, “I’m always the one who gets left behind. No one cares, even Maz is just a guardian.” She cried harder.  “I feel so alone.”  Ben rested his cheek on top of her head as he consoled her. </p><p>“You are not alone,” he whispered. </p><p>She held him tighter. “Neither are you.” </p><p>Luke cleared his throat. When Rey opened her eyes, she saw he had an odd look on his face as he stared at them. They didn’t realize he had walked into the archives.</p><p>“Rey, will you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to my nephew, <em> alone.” </em> </p><p>Rey stepped out of the archives and closed the door behind her. She sat in the hallway, waiting for them to finish. She could hear Ben and Luke’s discussion slowly get louder, evolving from low voices to muffled shouting. The doors swung open, and Rey heard Luke say, “No longer appropriate,” from inside. Ben stormed out. He whirled around, pointing his finger at his uncle, and opened his mouth to reply when he noticed Rey. He saw her with his widened eyes and he turned back to Luke who was now standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Ben dropped his hand and walked down the hallway.</p><p>+</p><p>"Rey,” Ben murmured, “You realize we are under the influence. We were ready to kill each other minutes before, but now,” he sniffed, “we’re sharing this flower.” </p><p>Rey nodded and leaned into his arm and shoulder. “I think I could still kill you.” </p><p>Ben gave a half chuckle, and put the flower back under her nose. She cupped the petals and stuck her face inside taking a breath. He smiled when he saw the gold flecks from the pollen outlining her face. “‘s good,” she muttered, moving the flower toward him. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. He felt it, whatever it was coursing through him. He was happy, and it somehow seemed better that he was experiencing this with Rey. It was a confusing thought, one that he would have contemplated had he been sober. The rhythm of her breaths and her soft skin against his sent shockwaves through his body as his mind was set on the golden pollen. He thought about getting his own flower, but something inside refused to escape her touch.</p><p>As if seeing it for the first time, he stared at the temple. </p><p>“Rey, describe the temple.” Her arm was now linked to his, while the other was still holding the flower and covered by his hand. She shifted her head and peered at the building.</p><p>“It's fixed, Solo—even the columns are rebuilt. Oh, Mr. Dictionary, how did that happen?”</p><p>“So you want to hear me talk now?” he replied with an almost childish giggle. “Say it, Rey, you want to hear my voice and then <em> maybe,” sniff, “ </em>I’ll explain it.”</p><p>“I changed my mind. Don’t care anymore. Keep your knowledge to yourself you DICK-tionary.”</p><p>“Dictionaries, unlike you, know the definitions of words, I think you’re trying to call me an encyclope—”</p><p>“Shut up, Solo. Are you going to explain it or not?” She stuffed the flower in his face.</p><p>He nodded, eyes locked, taking a deep breath. She pulled it away for her turn and saw that it was empty. She dropped the flower and with a shift of her body, she lowered her head into his lap, looking up at him. She stretched, making herself comfortable. Ben leaned back on his arms and observed the structure. “This is an older temple so there are most likely more artifacts, holocrons, and relics like the one we’re seeking. Some temples have a stronger vergence than others which allows them to create an illusion. It would have worked as I would have chosen to not pursue exploring the temple due to safety reasons, and of course the belief that the temple had already been ransacked.”  </p><p>Rey sighed. “Kind of boring, kind of interesting, are we going inside or not?”</p><p>“Logically we should, but we’re intoxicated, we could be dying and not know it. MD13 might have an answer on what this pollen is.” He commed the droid and it walked through the flower patch. He arrived and stood in front of Rey and Ben, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Done with the murder attempts are you?” he asked. “At least I know to set up camp for two people instead of one.”</p><p>Rey giggled. “The night’s not over yet, EmmDee. Maybe when he's not paying attention....” She placed her finger at her throat and traced it with a slitting gesture, smiling. </p><p>“Your head is in his lap.”</p><p>Ben lifted Rey up from her shoulders and stood. “I need you to take a blood sample and see if you can reference what is happening to us, and check your database to see if these flowers are toxic.”</p><p>The droid picked up the empty flower and scanned it. He gestured to Ben to come closer and took a blood sample as he scanned his body. “The flower has no documentation so I can’t confirm the side effects on humans, but clearly, you both have been affected. Your vitals are normal, and your blood scan shows no poisons or toxins present.”</p><p>“So it's not poison?”</p><p>“You’re not poisoned, but…”</p><p>“Fantastic, we’re not dying. I'm going to pick another. You want on—”</p><p>“Please focus, my diagnosis isn’t finished. Your brain has released several endorphins and chemicals. These elevated levels have created a feeling of euphoria, enhanced physical sensations, emotional openness, and lowered inhibitions. Finally, but most importantly, your pheromones are—”</p><p>“Bored.”</p><p>Ben and the droid looked at Rey, her arms crossed in front of her. “This is boring. Are we going into the temple or not?”</p><p>The droid turned to the building. “That's odd, it's much better up close than it did from afar. As I was saying, its amplifying your—”</p><p>Rey stuffed a flower in MD13’s face. “Try it, you’ll love it.”</p><p>He shoved Rey away. “In case you’ve forgotten, I am a <em> droid </em> and can’t be affected by the pollen in this flower. Now I need you both to focus for a moment as your pheromone levels are spi—”</p><p>“Is Rey the most annoying person at the temple? Absolutely, but you don't need to push her like that. Try to be respectful.” Ben stared at the droid. Rey rubbed her shoulder and took another sniff of the new flower Ben picked for her.</p><p>The droid dropped the backpack at his feet. “I have had <em> enough </em>. You two have been impossible this entire trip. I'm going to set up camp, there’s enough food and water in this bag for three days; if you don’t return at that point, I’ll alert Master Luke. A med pack, your data pads, and a blanket are in there as well. Be sure to stay hydrated—and do enjoy the flowers.”  MD13 picked the largest one he could see and handed it to Ben right before he stormed through the field leaving a plume of pollen in his wake.</p><p>As they watched him leave, Ben picked up the backpack and turned to Rey, “You ready to go in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben explore the Temple. </p><p>Stuff happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I added another chapter.....sincerest apologies but I promise its worth it &lt;3 thank you for reading this and thank you for the kind comments and kudos, they truly make my day!</p><p>Special thank you to cgarcia and Jadedwarrior for the beta reading and always a special thank you to theaberrantwritergirl for the amazing encouragement and editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you seen Master Luke?” Rey asked Finn and Paige as they ate in the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn pointed toward the front. “Yeah, sitting with the pilot who's taking us to Chaaktil. They landed this morning. I overheard him telling Emdee that the Solo and Kloda families have known each other for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey carried her tray over, and for the first time since she came to the temple, Ben sat with his uncle for lunch. As she approached, she saw the table was full of faces she didn’t recognize. She couldn’t see who it was, but Ben was talking to someone intently, a familiar smile on his face. He looked at Rey briefly then continued his conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” Luke greeted her, “Delphi, meet Rey—she's one of our most powerful Force users at the temple. Rey, this is Mr. Delphi Kloda, captain of the Eravana. These here are his shipmates, Jor, Orri, Tasu, and his adopted daughter, Bazine.” They all nodded and continued eating. Ben and Bazine seemed consumed in their conversation, and she heard him ask, “So, wait, how do you eat with Rishi eel ink on your fingers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bazine giggled a tinkly laugh, opened her palm, and dropped her hand next to his. “With a fork and knife. It’s just coating, you can touch it if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, did you want to sit with us? There’s plenty of room.” Luke scooted over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, Master Luke. I know you’re busy, but I wanted to ask you one more time to give me permission to go on the trip to Chaaktil. I know we can’t get a hold of Maz, but I’m hoping you can make an exception. You know if you could reach her she would allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up at her, his mouth falling into a soft frown. “Rey, we’ve discussed this several times. Without permission I can’t let you go off planet, and if I make an exception for you, I have to make exceptions for everyone. This is no ordinary field trip—it's a month-long camp on a different planet while learning at a combat school.  Look, we aren’t leaving until tomorrow morning. Keep trying to get a hold of your guardian, and if you reach her and get permission, you can attend, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, waved goodbye to the table, and walked back toward Finn and Paige, shaking off the feeling of being ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey stood in the foyer of the temple; the large room had two paths, one going left and the other right, and in front of them massive glass doors and windows that showcased the overgrown meditation garden. Wild vines and branches crawled up the glass, and they could see more golden flowers as well as trees and fauna. It was a small forest. They both took in the room, and the garden outside from where they stood. She didn't realize she was leaning against him until she felt his breath on her neck. She pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo, give me my data pad—it's got a map.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, mine has a key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out their data pads, and they quickly pieced together the information they had. Rey raised an eyebrow as Ben braided the top of his hair while they researched.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A new habit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive finger tapped a room on the data pad’s screen. “Well I can confidently state it's in the archives which is located on the other side of the temple. The most direct access is the meditation garden, but I prefer walking through the building.” He planted his finger where they were standing and moved it as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would pass the sparring rooms, the weapons area, and padawan quarters. On the way out go through the outdoors. Let’s get going.” Ben took his data pad and placed it into the bag MD13 had given them earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely disagree with going right. It's likely in one of the private rooms of the Jedi masters. We should go left and work our way through those rooms. It's much more logical, and if it’s not, the path does lead to the archives anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area filled with the sound of Ben truly and loudly laughing. Rey grinned, not knowing what he found so funny, but happy she could finally get him to smile instead of lecture her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you actually studied a temple layout?” Ben asked when his laughter died down to a snicker. “The first one hundred and fifty temples have one of twenty three layouts. Architecturally speaking, this temple is layout seven. With the exception of Ahch-To and other vergences that were built in odd locations the Jedi were very metho—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more talking please. We almost had a moment, but you started thinking and ruined it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed again. “You’re right, Rey. I apologize for using my mind, but I insist, we go right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And follow that dumb braid of yours? You didn’t even want to explore this place which makes my opinion more valid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opinions aren’t facts and as far as dumb hairstyles go—” he affectionately tugged at her middle bun “—three buns is king…..or should I say—queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved him away, but instead of coming off defensive, it seemed….playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not following you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m going right. We’ll see who gets there first and who has the relic. Good luck following your </span>
  <em>
    <span>instinct</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He waved her off as he walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey left the comms room defeated. She dreaded being stuck with Luke, the younglings, and MD13 for a standard month with no one her age to interact with. What made it worse was Ben—the past few weeks he was always too busy. He couldn’t explore the Sith ruins she discovered with Finn, he would leave right after meditations, and he now spent his lunches eating with Tai and the older padawans. She chalked it up to him preparing for the trip, but she felt distance between them. She missed her friend, the only person who seemingly understood her loneliness. Unexpectedly, the sound of thunder rolled around the temple, causing Rey to jump. She knew, busy or not, he would take her in, at least until the storm passed. She headed to his dorm, and as she got closer, the second clap of thunder and flash of lightning made her shake and cry.  She hurried, and just when she was about to open his door, she heard a very familiar laugh. She muted her signature and raced to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ben roamed the abandoned temple, focused on finding the artifact before Rey. He took a sharp turn and saw it. Each of their data pads had a written description of the artifact—Rey’s had the repeated inscription, and Ben’s had the size and shape. He’d never seen a relic like this before, and it almost glowed in the display case. He gently lifted up the glass covering with one arm, and with the other, used the Force to make it hover into his hand. It perfectly fit in his palm. He closed the display, and he used the Force to try to open it, but nothing happened. He peered at the writing etched all over the large egg shaped device as he continued his exploration of the wing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Burden The Flimsy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned to Finn as they loaded the last of the equipment and luggage into the ship. “Have you seen Rey? I thought she would be here to say goodbye.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head back and forth “I knocked on her door when I woke up, but she didn't answer. I figured she was with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t spent much time together the past few weeks. This was the first time my uncle had me manage this trip, and it's been stressful. I haven’t had any time to myself or to hang out with anyone. I can’t wait for this to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got eyes and so does the rest of the temple. We all saw how Bazine was all over you at lunch and dinner—aren’t you excited to be spending time with her? She’s gorgeous, and not to mention, lethal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted me for my name. She came into my room last night acting like she was interested, but she just wants to be with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sighed. “Once I realized what was going on and turned her down, she let me know how she felt about my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think I’d get used to it by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked carefully through the low lit hallway, using the Force to see if there were any artifacts or relics in the rooms but found nothing. There were only well preserved quarters, with ‘freshers that still worked and older styles of Jedi robes hanging in their closets. She remembered a young Ben explaining how it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Temples are built over vergences, a nexus, or high concentration of the Force. They’re able to preserve themselves for the next generation of Jedis, like you and me. I’ve gone with my Uncle—it's neat. There are sparring rooms with weapons just lying on the ground as if someone had left it there that morning and rooms that look like someone is still living there but no one has been in hundreds of years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She crept through the building and noticed the halls that bisected the structure which clearly led to the garden. The main walkway curved, and that's when she saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her was a collapsed tree. It had fallen and was growing inside, blocking her path; the branches and leaves spread throughout the hallway and beyond, crawling into the rooms. She smiled, it was clear this had happened long before she was born. She hopped on the massive trunk to make her way through, but its growth had invaded the hallway and sealed it shut. She was frustrated that Ben would beat her, his gloating inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey retraced her steps and took the turn she passed earlier. She muted her Force signature, not wanting to hear an, “I told you so,” and pushed open the door, just enough to squeeze through. The area was covered with plant life. The moons shone over the garden’s flowers, and the muted colors of gold, red, purple, and orange flecked the area. On her left, the roots of the massive tree that invaded the Jedi quarters stood before her, and she wondered how the Force decided to save the foliage over the temple. She looked for a path, but the trees had overtaken it. Her foot dragged over a thick sticky trunk, but upon further inspection, she saw it was a vine. It trailed into the dark, too far away to see where it was rooted. She could tell it was old, the vine being too large for both of her hands to wrap around. She examined it more, looking at the tiny white flowers on it. They were pretty, with soft white petals and lesions in the middle where she deduced that its pollen likely secreted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, putting her hand up to sense any danger, but she was alone. Still muted, she strolled through the enclosure, knowing she was safe, but unlike the forest outside, there were no birds or harmless animals. Just the abundant sound of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was over fifty feet high as she stood on the branch, leaning against the very large trunk of one of the tall trees in the forest. The view always took her breath away as she could see the sprawl of the temple, vastness of the forest, and where the sky met the horizon—the glimmer of the beach. She knew what she did was wrong, and that she let her anger get the best of her, in front of the entire temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ECHUTA!” Rey shouted down, her tone as friendly as its meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head up and looked at her. “How rude. Come down, Rey, we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stay up there forever. You’re acting like you’re five, not fifteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled deeply and stared at the view. “Go away.” She felt him mute his signature so she peered through the branches searching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and saw Ben sitting on the opposite branch, his large legs dangling. Unlike her cream colored wraps, he was dressed in all black. Even at eighteen he was massive, and his hair was the longest it had been since they were children, just covering his ears. He wasn’t looking at her—his eyes tracked the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always come here when you’re upset.” He picked a small offshoot with leaves and started pulling them off, one by one by one. “I know you’re mad, but the decision has been made. I don’t agree with it, but that’s the kind of person my uncle is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of their afternoon, how he corrected her twice in front of everyone, called her kid, and then stole her last piece of bread, knowing she wanted to eat it. Her stomach growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her. “You tried to stab me.” Unlike earlier, he wasn’t angry but hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were being an asshole,” she muttered. She wrapped one arm around the trunk and tilted her body around it. She considered sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It's why I told Luke exactly what happened.” He seemed to concentrate on the branch, which was half picked now, and as he peeled off the leaves, his legs swung back and forth gently. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was the one towering over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked deeper into the gardens and looked for a doorway, but the walls were covered in branches, vines, and leaves. Using the Force, she found one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to pull it open but struggled, the growth from the garden too thick. She dug her fingers into the vines that were molded onto the wall and stripped them back, their sticky residue all over her hands. She finally peeled off the last one, yanking it to the side. She pulled out the knife in her boot and dragged it through the cracks of the door. She was so focused on finishing and getting back inside that she didn't realize she had tangled her legs in the vines she pulled down. She reached up but couldn't quite reach the top of the door frame. Using the Force, She levitated up ever so slightly, and with her feet in the air, she hovered off the ground, finishing her task of scraping off the last of the dirt and leaves. Satisfied with her work, she holstered her knife and landed, ready to get back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vines tightened around her feet as they crawled up her legs. She reached for her lightsaber, but it was too late. The vines had already risen up, covering her entire body shoving her arms against her. Rey focused, knew not to panic. She tried to use the Force to loosen the vines, but it didn’t work. Her entire body was covered now, and the branches squeezed, pushing the air out of her. Suddenly the vines loosened, and she pushed her arms out and took a deep breath. The pretty little flowers. Everything went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like a child.” He knew it would spark a reaction, which is why he said it. He craved the attention, instead of her ignoring him, which she had started doing a few months ago. If she wasn’t acknowledging his existence, she was rude on an astronomical level. After her eighteenth birthday, her circle of friends tightened, and he was no longer in the mix. The more she ignored him, the more brazen his taunts became, making sure she was unable to tune him out. She only spoke to him when it was totally necessary, and right now, he made sure it was totally necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rey sneered. She bowed, sarcastically, lowering her head to her knee, and swooped her arm in front of her in fake worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted. Now, I need you to—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being sarcastic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hazel eyes glowed with anger. His lips turned up just at the corners. Her wrath was worse than anyone else’s at the temple by two fold, and it was likely his favorite part about her. If he played his cards right, and he was his father’s son after all, he could push her right over the edge and finally into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think,” he drawled. “You made this mess on purpose. You know how I feel about the archives, Rey.” He picked up a stack of ancient texts from the table and dropped them back down, for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan on putting them all back where they’re supposed to go as soon as I finish finding what I’m looking for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben eyed her investigation and figured out what she was researching . “Do you even know where each of these belong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faced him, and her eyes narrowed. “You think I wouldn’t remember your filing system, Mr. All My Friends Are Books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. His father taught him: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's always got to be the right time, then you move in for the kill. Too early they won't trust you; too late they'll hate you forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben looked at the tables and chairs covered in books, documents, and datapads until he found the one he, or she rather, was looking for, the one with the answer, the one he knew she couldn’t translate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself as he grabbed it and walked right up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck it in her hands. “Put it away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved it right back. “I'm still using it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her that smile he’d seen his father give his mother millions of times and stepped even closer, in place, ready to lean in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, if you don't know where it belongs just ad—” She landed a perfect uppercut, just the way he taught her, the power coming from her legs. He doubled over, clutched his stomach, and as his knees collapsed, he grabbed the bookshelf, steadying himself as he tried to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so tired of you calling me stupid. I'm not dumb—I know where all of these precious books of yours belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That….that's not….what I was implying...at—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, Solo. I'm done with all your haughtiness and ridicule. The day I almost stabbed you—when I said I hated you…..” She lowered her mouth right to his ear. “I meant it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To emphasize her point, he heard her scrape the shelf above him. The data books and texts crashed onto his head and shoulders. Scattered on the ground, the last known copy of the Ghamus Texts ruined. Punching him was almost expected, but destroying literature? He choked as he coughed, struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You….” He heaved himself upright as he pointed his finger to her face, and the data book that was still on his back clattered to the floor. “Destroy everything you touch.” And for the first time in his life, he saw her take a step back from him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Delphi Kloda really is Bazine's adopted father, and the combat school does exist on Chaaktil. You might remember the Eravana as the replacement ship for the Millennium Falcon, as well as Kloda's crew members from TFA. I thought about linking it, but summarizing in a chapter is easier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>